WTHIWWL! What The Hell Is Wrong With Life!
by Edward-Scissorhanded-Cullen
Summary: Tristin is moving to Forks, where she will meet Edward Cullen. She's read all of the Twilight books, she HATES them AND Edward. Will Edward still fall in love with someone who hates him and his life story? Will Tristin fall in love with him anyways?
1. I don't even LIKE Twilight!

Twilight. Is. The. Worst. Book. In. The. World...

I'd decided that long ago, but that doesn't stop my friends from pelting me with something every time I scoff when they say otherwise. It's very painful sometimes, like just last week, my friend Emily started talking about how she wished she could find her Edward one day soon, and naturally see saw me rolling my eyes, we just so happed to be in the section of the library with the thickest books, and let's just say I STILL have a bruise... Why, you ask, do I not like Twilight? VAMPIRES SHOULD NOT SPARKLE! They should burn and disinegrate painfully yet quickly... The "vampires" in Twilight aren't really vampires, their Fairies. Duh...

Luckily though when I do get pelted with things (ex. ginormously large books), I can (and usually do) throw what ever it was back.

"I still can't believe you get to move to Forks! You're the luckest person in the world!" Emily said disrupting my mental rant.

"Ugh... Don't remind me..." I said finally remembering why I was ranting in the first place.

"You don't even like Twilight!" My other friend Mary so graciouslly pointed out.

"I know! So unfair! I tried to convince my parents to let me move to Forks and they were all like 'No Emily, it's just a book, I think you taking this a bit to far...' I mean COME ON! Can you say unfair?"

"Unfair." I retorted sarcastically.

"Very funny..." Emily said.

"Not to mention mature..." Mary added.

"I'm not in a very good mood about moving." I admitted.

"Why not? You might get the chance to meet your Edward!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yea! Or I could show up there to find a bunch of die-hard Twilight fans looking for their Edwards!" I snarked.

"I doubt it... Well see you at the airport tomorrow, bye!" Emily said.

"Bye!" Mary said.

"Salut!" I returned, I'd always loved French, and would use every chance I got to speak it. Though unfortunatly salut is the only thing Mary and Emily know in French as they take Spanish...

As I took the bus home I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if I DID end up finding my Edward. I know for one thing I wouldn't let him push me around in Eclipse when he wouldn't let Bella see Jacob, I also know I wouldn't have forgiven him in New Moon, nor would I fall so easily for him in Twilight. The main reason I hate Twilight is because of Bella. My favorite character in the book would have to be Carlisle though.

You're probably wondering, "But Tristin, if you don't like the books why have you read ALL of them?" My answer is simple, remember when I said Emily and Mary pelt things at me when I dis Twilight? Well they did the same thing untill I read the books. Let me tell you though, I didn't give easily! I had the guidance counselor, the guidance counselor for goodness sakes, asking me how I was getting the giant bruises!

As soon as I got home I ran up to my room to finish packing. The rest of the night went by in a blur, dinner, then more packing, then bed. It was hard to actually fall asleep when my head was full of thoughts of the next week. Eventually I drifted off into nice dreamless sleep.


	2. Sooo unfair!

When I woke up in the morning everything was brighter than ever. I was in such a great mood I completely forgot about the upcoming events. But I was instantly brought back to reality when my mom came into my room to wake me up with a bright and cheerfull:

"Time to get up! It's an important day today!"

-Insert dramatic DUN DUN DUUNNN!'s here-

"Ugh... I FORGOT! It's THAT day..." I said resentfully.

"Come now, don't be like that! Things'll work out!" Said the optimist I refuse to call my mother at the moment.

"I'll be down in a minute..." I said glumly.

"Ok, take your time... Not too long though, we don't want to miss our flight." She said.

"I do..." I retorted as she closed my door. I got dressed in the outfit I'd left out and packed my pajama's. When I went down stairs I was hit by the scent of pancakes from my favorite resturant which instantly made me feel better. When I'd finished eating, I went back upstairs to brush my teeth in my bathroom for the last time.

I was just finishing saying goodbye to my room when my mom called me downstairs to help carry the bags. We had our furniture shipped there last week. The drive to the airport was short - I could not be more grateful! I don't think I could've handled another "I'm sure everything will be fine!" from my mother. My father was quiet the whole ride (thank you lord!). I just hope the plane ride is this short...

We were instantly greeted with hugs and tears from Emily and Mary who were crying histarically with "I don't want you to go!"'s and "I can't believe you get to go to Forks! Sooo unfair! I'll miss you soo much!"'s. I was so relieved to be away from the waterworks; we were 5 minutes into the flight before I knew it.

The world really must enjoy torturing me... You wanna know what movie was playing on my way to Forks? FREAKING TWILIGHT! 122 minutes (2 hours and 2 minutes) of my life on a plane gone to waste! Maybe I can make a request to switch it to Turminator... I doubt it, UGH! Whatever, I'm going back to sleep; I'm still tired from this morning...

I was awoken by my mom after a blissful 2 hours and 38 minutes later saying we had FINALLY landed! I miss Minnesota already... Yep, that's right, I went from snowy Minnesota, St. Paul to rainy Washington, Forks... Why, you ask? Because my dad got a job offer at the hospital over there. Yes... My dad is a doctor (an orthopedics surgeon to be exact), and no I don't know if there is a majorly hot, blonde, and pale doctor there by the name of Carlisle Cullen. Jeez... Everything about this trip is practically SCREAMING Twilight.

Once we got our bags and stuff we were greeted by my twin sister Taryn, she practically pounced on us she was so uber excited. She came to Forks early with our Aunt Payne to buy the house and register us for high school and stuff. I had to help unregister us for high school, help sell the house, and of course pack her and my things... Guess who had the most to do? Yep, ME! I've always been the one to do the most work, just because I'm the most responsible and what not.

I've always been the responsible one, I had to grow up quickly, but I don't mind because I don't get into as much trouble as I would if I were a bad kid. My parents tend to take it easier on me than my sister, as I'm the one who does her homework, gets good grades, and does her chores. Not to mention I don't give them as much attitude; I mean sure I can be realy sarcastic but that's genetic!

We were in one of our new cars (an Audi A8), our uncle on our dads side runs an Audi dealership; so he got us some REALLY good deals. My car is an Audi R8 (totally black), Taryn's car is an Audi locus concept (also black), my dad's car is the Audi A8 (silver), and my mom didn't get a deal; she has a pretty cool Lexus LFA (also all black). My family isn't depressed or goth or anything like that, more punk-ish, my dad isn't as punk as us girls though.

It was a pretty comfortable ride to our new house, as all our bags were in the moving van our aunt was driving. I have to admit though, I am kind of excited to be starting over completely. I mean absoulutly NO ONE knows me here! Well you know, except for my family but the only one going to high school is Taryn and we've gotten into the flow of going to the same school. We both have our own set of conditions (unspoken conditions, but we both know them), the conditions are pretty simple, no mentioning of past mistakes, no telling the parents of anything they might disprove of (i.e. secret boyfriends, acidentally swearing, skipping class, ect.), and ABSOULTLY NO GOSSIPING OR TELLING THE SECRETS OF THE OTHER TWIN! The last condition is the most improtant, obviously.

We pulled into our driveway (Taryn's and my cars were parked in the two car garage) next to moms Lexus. The house looked better than picture they had sent us! It was HUGE! But yet it still looked totally average! It. Was. Perfect! It had 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms,1 living room, 1 kitchen, 1 dining room, 5 closets (1 in each bedroom and 1 for cleaning supplies), a laundry room, and a basement me and Taryn were thinking of making into a Music room.

Everyone in my family is a Musician. my mom plays Guitar, Clarinet, and Sings, my dad plays Guitar and Sings, Taryn plays Piano, Guitar, Flute and Sings, and I play Piano, Guitar, Alto Saxophone, Tenor Saxophone, Percussion, Harmonica, the Irish Whistle, and I Sing too. It's kind of hard-wired into Taryn and I, though I like to think we were bred for it.

We unpacked all our bags and had some dinner (we ordered out for pizza). Then Aunt Sarah had to leave if she was going to catch her flight on time (she doesn't live in Forks she was just helping us move). Finally it was time for bed, I said my goodnights, brushed my teeth, slipped into my comfortable pajama's, and fell into a dreamless sleep quiet fast as I found the rain very calming.


	3. New town, new life, new identity!

(A/N: I would just like to point out some things. 1. Taryn's name is pronounced like Karen but with a T not a K, 2. If you want to see pictures of anything like cars, clothes, accessories, instruments, or anything else I have links on my profile, and 3. Some things may seem a bit odd, like Tristin has to carry around her skateboard because she doesn't have a locker, because in the book they never mention lockers and since all the classes are in separate buildings I'm assuming they don't have hallways…)

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. It took me a minute to remember where I was, because this looks nothing like my room in Minnesota. Once I got my head straight I started to get ready for school. I took a shower and dressed in my custom music T-shirt, music is my life bracelets, black pants, and DC skate shoes. I did my hair (sort of, I just run a brush through it a couple times and say I'm done), my makeup (I just use mascara on the top and bottom then eye liner just on the bottom), and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Good Morning!" My mom called to me.

"Morning…" I said back.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" She asked.

"Mom, my first day of school was in September… This is like my 60th day of school…" I said. I'm always a bit crabby in the morning.

"Well, someone's in a mood today… As always…" She said.

"Morning!" Taryn said as she was coming down the stairs.

"Morning." I called back.

"Are YOU excited for your first day of school?" My mom tried again.

"Excited is a bit of an understatement!" Taryn told her as she was getting down her favorite cereal. I was just having a fruit bar today.

"You guys know how your going to get there?" My mom asked.

"Directions wise or vehicle wise?" I asked her confused.

"Vehicle wise." She clarified.

"I'm taking my car. If you want you can leave you car and go with me." She offered to me.

"No thanks, I think I'll take my skateboard… I've never gotten to skateboard in the middle of November before!" I said excitedly. It doesn't take much to please me.

"Be careful, and wear a helmet!" She reminded me, I seem to always 'forget' to wear my helmet.

"Ok, we better get going if were going to get there in time to get our schedules." I said.

"'Kay. Bye mom!" Taryn said.

"Bye mom! See you later!" I said as I started towards the door with my backpack. I hope they don't give me too much homework today; I want to be able to skateboard back home too.

"Bye guys! Good luck!" She replied before we left.

"I'll race you there." I offered to Taryn as she was getting into her car and I was grabbing my skateboard.

"Your on!" She said getting in. "I'll give you a 2 minute head start…" She offered.

"Don't need it, it shocks me how little you think of me!" I said sarcastically. Pushing off as fast as I could. Little did she know while she was busy setting up our house, I was busy studying the quickest way to school, one that only pedestrians can take.

I was the first one there, naturally… I only had to wait a couple minutes for her though.

"You cheated!" She exclaimed as she got out of the car.

"Did not! I just did my research!" I told her.

"You little liar…" She said with a huff.

"You're just a jealous sore-loser!" I said.

"Whatever…" She said with an attitude as we walked into the building that said office.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" The lady at the desk asked us.

"We're Tristin and Taryn; we're here for our schedules…" Taryn told her.

"Of course! We've been expecting you!" The lady said. "I'm Ms. Cope, and here are your schedules, your locker numbers, lock combinations, and a map of the school. Do you want me to show you the best routes to your classes?" Ms. Cope asked us.

"No, we're kind of early I think we can figure it out. Thanks though!" I said. Taryn looked shocked for some reason, so I grabbed her arm and pulled out to some picnic benches so we could compare schedules.

My schedule was pretty simple:

1st hour: English - Teacher: Mr. Mason

2nd hour: Music - Teacher: Mr. Davies

3rd hour: Trigonometry - Teacher: Mr. Varner

4th hour: French - Teacher: Ms. Buege

Lunch

5th hour: Biology - Teacher: Mr. Banner

6th hour: Gym - Teacher: Mr. Clapp

Taryn's schedule was pretty close to mine:

1st hour: English – Teacher: Mr. Mason

2nd hour: Music – Teacher: Mr. Davies

3rd hour: French – Teacher: Ms. Buege

4th hour: Gym – Mr. Clapp

Lunch

5th hour: Trigonometry – Teacher: Mr. Varner

6th hour: Biology – Teacher: Mr. Banner

Same classes, different hours. At least if I need help with my homework I can just ask Taryn. Speaking of Taryn, why is she so quiet? I turned around to see a very shocked looking Taryn.

"Hello? Taryn? HEELLLLOOO!" I said while waving my hand in front of her face, which seemed to snap her out of it.

"I'M NOT DEAF, YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!" She said getting irritated.

"Jeez, who put a bug up your but?" I said rubbing my now throbbing ear.

"Are you that stupid?" She snapped.

"Well I don't think so, but there has been some debate about that recently…" I said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Tristin! Do you not pay attention? Her name was Ms. COPE! Like from Twilight!" She exclaimed. I knew that name rung a bell…

"It's probably just a coincidence!" I told her.

"Look at our schedules! They have the same names as the names from Twilight too! And look! You have Bella's exact schedule except for your music and French class!" She said as she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"That's really creepy, but maybe Stephenie Meyers just took the actual names of the teachers…" I said though I knew in my head that wasn't it.

"I'll be right back." She said walking into the building again. A couple seconds later she came back out looking even more freaked out.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I asked Ms. Cope if she's ever heard of Twilight, and she said NO!" She said.

"Maybe she's just not that into books or movies!" I said starting to get freaked out. But the look Taryn was giving me was a very scary look, so I changed my answer. "Or maybe we magically ended up in Twilight…" I said in disbelief.

"I'll find more proof for you if you'd like…" She offered as people were starting to fill the parking lot.

"Be my guest!" I told her. She got up and went up to some guy that just got out of a blue van. After her asking him something she came back.

"I asked him what his name is…" She stated.

"And…" I said asking her to continue.

"Anndd…. His name is TYLER CROWLEY!" She squealed. I gasped. "I KNOW RIGHT! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE BELLA! You're so lucky! I have to text Mary and Emily about this!" She said getting out her phone but I stopped her.

"He could have been messing with us. I say we wait until school's out to text them ok?" I said refusing to believe I was BELLA… Ugh. The world HATES ME!

"Fine, let's get to class…" She said sulkily. We walked into building 3 and handed Mr. Mason our slip for him to sign, then took the seats he assigned us (in the back right next to each other). We looked over the reading list: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. Great… Same as last year. I wonder…

"Hey Taryn." I whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Do you still have all our assignments from last year?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do, and no you can't use them to copy for this year! You're going to do them all over again!" She said still whispering.

"Why!" I asked her.

"Because I didn't do them last year and I want it to be a fair competition this year!" She told me.

"We're doing that again this year?" I asked her.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" She asked.

"Well I figured you got sick of losing ever year." I said with a smirk. Every year we have a competition to see who can get the better grades on assignments; loser has to do whatever the extremely vile thing the winner appointed her.

"I am offended at your lack in confidence in me!" She said with a smirk matching mine. Now several people were turning their heads in our direction to listen in to what we were talking about. Well, at least that's what I think their doing… I don't know, some of the boy's stares are a little flattering…

"Tristin; Taryn… If you're done having side conversations in my class, I'd like you to pay attention…" Mr. Mason said.

"Of course Mr. Mason, sorry." Taryn told him.

"Well I'm not done…" I said, but the look he gave me as the class laughed was a 'Do-you-really-want-to-go-to-the-principle's-office-on-your-first-day?' kind of look so I quickly apologized.

"As I was saying…" Mr. Mason said getting back to the lesson. We didn't talk for the rest of class.

When that class ended we headed towards the door when a gangly boy with skin problems and black hair came to talk to us.

"You're Tristin and Taryn Byler, aren't you?" He seemed like a total nerd or geek…

"Yup…" We said at the same time; then looked at each other and giggled. Everyone seemed to be hovering around us so they could listen in to our conversation.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

I didn't even have to look at my schedule to know what hour my favorite class was. "We have Music, with Mr. Davies, in building 5."

Everyone was staring at us when we finally managed to get away from the small crowd of people hovering around us.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" He offered. "I'm Eric," he added and Taryn squeaked, though I'm pretty sure only I could hear it.

"No thank you we know our way…" She said hastily while grabbing my arm and pulling me quickly to our next class.

"What is your problem?" I asked her.

"His name is Eric!" She said.

"Thank you CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" I said yanking my arm back from her but still running to keep up.

"As in Eric YORKIE FROM TWILIGHT!" She said.

"Will you keep it down! We're already attracting too much attention!" I don't like attention. Not for the same reason as Bella, I'm not a klutz, but because it makes me think people are judging my cover before they read me. "And I noticed his name and how it relates to that stupid book! I'm not a complete moron! Let's just get to class!" She was already ruining my mood for Music class.

"Fine!" She yelled getting agitated.

"Fine…" I said walking faster. As we walked into building 5 three things caught my attention: the Piano, the fact that the only two open chairs were right next to each other, and the most hansom boy I had ever seen in my life. I noticed the Piano because it was my favorite brand (a Baldwin baby grand), I noticed the chairs because I really didn't want to sit next to Taryn right now, and I noticed the hansom boy because he was sitting next to the chairs.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Davies! Welcome to music class!" Said a chubby man with a short beard and dishwater blonde hair. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class."

"Ok, ummm… I'm Taryn Byler and this is my twin Tristin Byler. We just moved here from Minnesota because our dad got offered a job at the hospital, he's an orthopedics surgeon." Taryn said introducing us.

"Awesome, hand me your slips to sign and take a seat next to Cullen over there…" He said. Wait did he just say Cullen? W-O-W… I managed to pull myself from my stupor before anyone seemed to notice. I wish I could say the same thing for Taryn though; I had to rip the slip from her hand because she was frozen in place.

As I handed it to Mr. Davies he asked "Is she alright?"

"Yea… I think…" I said waving my hand in front of her face. "Taryn… Taaarryyn… YO! Earth to Taryn! Anyone there?" Finally she unfroze.

"What? Yeah, Yeah… I'm here, I'm here…" She said blushing. I took the signed slip from Mr. Davies and dragged her to our seats, letting her take the seat next to the guy who HAD to be Edward… She didn't seem to want to take it though forcing me to sit next to him.

"Well now, today we will start learning about the history of Jazz…" Mr. Davies said. YAY! I was soo lucky! We had JUST finished learning about the history of Jazz at my old school! This was going to be a breeze… Out of the corner of my eye I could see Taryn smiling too, out of the other corner I saw 'Edward' sitting very rigidly. Like a statue, HE WASN'T EVEN BREATHING! I hope he passes out… Not only would that prove he's not the REAL Edward Cullen, but it would bring me great enjoyment…

"Jazz is a musical style that originated at the beginning of the 20th century. The word "jazz" (in early years also spelled "jass") began as a West Coast slang term and was first used to refer to music in Chicago at about 1914." Mr. Davies informed the class, but I know for a fact that it was 1915 not 1914, my Music teacher last year made us take test's after every subject and it would be worth 100 points so we HAD to study everything. I quickly raised my hand to correct him. "Yes, Ms. Byler?" He said calling on me.

"Umm, you said that the term first used in 1914 but it should be 1915…" I informed him.

"No, it was the 1914's…" He tried to correct me. We now had the whole class's attention, they were all staring. Probably labeling me the class nerd…

"No, Tristin and I had just finished this subject before we came to this school and our teacher said 1915." Taryn said backing me up.

"You're both wrong and you will do well not to interrupt my class in an attempt to upstage me!" He yelled, he clearly has issues…

"Actually it was 1915 Mr. Davies and I'm sure that if you look in the textbook you'll find it does in fact say 1915, not '14." Said a musical voice next to me, startling me in the process.

Mr. Davies had obviously had enough of this though as he was getting redder and redder as he said "Go wait for me to talk to you three outside!" And with that we left staring at him in disbelief. It turns out we had been arguing for almost the whole class period!

"You guys were right you know?" 'Edward' said.

"We know… We had to do all kinds of research on the history of Jazz to study for our test last month and every book said the same thing, 1915. He's just being hard headed…" I said, Taryn was still looking in shock from being yelled at by a teacher.

"Are you alright Taryn?" 'Edward' asked her.

"She's fine-" I was interrupted by him.

"I didn't realize she had suddenly become a mute and needed you to speak FOR her…" He snapped and my temper flared.

"If you hadn't interrupted me I could have told you she doesn't get yelled at by teachers a lot and when she does she freezes up, and if she starts to talk before she's calmed down she starts going into hysterics and hyperventilates! You need to stop being such a prick and demanding attention because newsflash dude! You're not the center of the universe!" I yelled back right as class ended, everyone was coming out of the building, and was now watching me yelling at this insufferable fool.

"Inside you three NOW!" Mr. Davies said to us. I had to drag Taryn and 'Edward' was staring at me in shock. That felt good…

"If you ever correct me in front of the class again I'll send you to the principle got it?" He said as soon as we were all in the room.

"But Mr. Davies if you would just-" He interrupted me.

"Don't tell me to go look it up!" He was really red and yelling now.

"Whatever… You'll look it up, I know you will. Come on Taryn let's get to class." I said while I was giving him my best 'I'm-right-you're-wrong' glare. We left but Taryn was still in a bit of shock so I decided to take her to the office to calm her down before class. I had a feeling we were being followed but I ignored it, I'm probably just being paranoid as everyone was still staring at us. When we entered the office I heard Ms. Cope gasp.

"What happened?" She asked me as I sat her in one of the chairs.

"She just needs to calm down is all…" I told her.

"Mr. Davies yelled at us for correcting him in class and it appears she gets a bit nervous in front of angry teachers." The ignorant being whom I assumed was the one who followed us here explained to her. I turned to glare at him; it was very difficult because he was extremely cute and (I can't believe I'm going to say this… *FACEPALM*) dazzling.

"Oh, it's ok sweetie, that's just the stress he's under, his wife is very sick and he's not usually that mean. Just try not to correct him anymore and get on his good side somehow." Ms. Cope told her.

She nodded and finally spoke in a quiet voice "I think we should get to class now…"

"I'll write you late passes." Ms. Cope said as she started writing on some notes.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem! Enjoy the rest of your day, here you go." She said handed us our passes.

"What class do you have next?" Taryn asked me.

"I have Trigonometry, with Mr. Vaner, in building 2. How about you? What class do you have?" I asked her.

"I have French, with Ms. Buege, in building 1." She told me.

"I have that class next, see ya…" I said.

"Bye." She said as she walked the other way. I turned around to find 'Edward' staring at me with a frustrated expression.

"What?" I asked still a little annoyed with him.

"Nothing…" He said and turned and walked away. Ugh, boys are dumb…

The rest of the morning flew by quickly and I seemed to be making a lot of friends, though when they couldn't tell me and Taryn apart it got annoying. I'm nothing like her, we make look alike but we make it a point to have two different styles of clothing. Not to mention I usually walk around with a skateboard and she carries a purse!

I met up with Taryn before lunch and we walked towards the table with our friends whom I assumed their names were Mike, Angela, Jessica (not my friend. Taryn's, I hate the witch…), Tyler, Eric, Lauren (my friend, I admire her attitude), and Ben. The table was packed, people had to steal chairs from other tables and turn their trays to the side in order to fit comfortably. Needless to say the book didn't lie when it said we would be popular, then again we'd never had problems with fitting in.

When I saw Taryn tense up I knew who must have entered the room, the 'Cullens', I still refuse to believe they're the real Cullens…

Jessica, who was sitting right next to me asked "Don't you want to know who _they_ are?" when I didn't do more than glance at them.

"No, I'm good…" I said without even thinking about it. She looked pissed and offended. Mission complete, I thought with a grin.

"Well I want to know…" Taryn said enthusiastically. Darn. Well I'm NOT sitting through this, it was bad enough I had to read it but to hear it in that painfully snobbish voice of Jessica's was beyond cruel and unusual punishment!

"I think I'll go eat some where else. It's a bit crowded for my taste…" I said while looking for another place to sit. Unfortunately the only open place was a completely empty table (I said it was crowded, that doesn't mean I'm a complete loner!) and there was NO WAY I was sitting with the 'Cullens'. I sucked it up and just went to sit by myself.

Lunch would have been a complete waste of an hour if half the table (mostly boys of course) got up to come and sit with me. I wonder what would have happened if I'd decided to sit with the 'Cullens'. I'll have to test that someday.

"I thought you might not want to sit alone at lunch on your first day." The one I assumed was Mike said.

"You may or may not have thought right." I said giving him something to think about while the other guys introduced themselves to me.

"I'm Tyler, you're Tristin right?" He asked.

"The one and only." I said coolly.

"Cool. That's Eric, Angela, Ben, and Mike." Tyler introduced people to me while pointing as he spoke their names and they waved.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said smiling. We we're only a half full table so when the next wave of people came over we didn't need to squeeze as much.

"Hi, I'm Tony." Some guy with brown hair said.

"Nice to meet you." I replied back and we went through the whole name and point introductions again.

"How do you like Forks Tristin?" Someone I forgot the name of asked.

"I like it, I miss Minnesota, but I like Forks none the less." I said truthfully.

"You don't mind the rain?" Tony asked.

"No I like it…" I said as the nazzle sounding bell rung. People started leaving as I waited for Taryn.

"Well, aren't WE popular at this school…" She said.

"Yeah but it's only because we're shiny and new, unlike them whom are rusty and old!" I said with a laugh. She laughed too as we went our separate ways. I didn't need to check my schedule to know I was supposedly going to be sitting through Biology with a 'Vampire' glaring at me the whole time thinking of ways to kill me… This is what was going to prove to me if I was really in Twilight or not. If it does happen I have a few choice words for 'Edward' and I'll start to believe my sister, if it doesn't happen then I win and my sister loses.

Sure enough when I walk into Biology none other then Edward Cullen is sitting alone at a lab table; glaring at me also… Dang it, now I have to believe my sister. Not to mention the 'I told you so!' lecture I'll be receiving… I walked up to Mr. Banner's desk and handed him my slip for him to sign (careful to avoid the fan) and went to go take my seat by Edward Still-glaring-at-me Cullen.

"'Sup Eddie boy?" I asked him with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"I apologize for my rude behavior in Music class this morning. I shouldn't have snapped." He said, looking like it pained him to say he was sorry, though it could be because he wants to kill me right now…

"That's alright Eddie boy… We all have our bad day's right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Can you please stop calling me Eddie boy? I hate it when people call me that…" He asked at a whisper because class had started.

"Nope sorry Eddie boy, but this is pay back for snapping. Imagine if you got me REALLY angry…" I whispered with a chuckle.

"I'd have to be a complete moron to do that now wouldn't I?" He asked. I wonder when he'll run out of air…

"You mean you not one now?" I asked faking shocked.

"Very funny…" He said starting to grin a little bit, drat he likes this conversation… I'll have to change that…

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" I asked getting serious again. This question stumped him as he just sat there dumbfounded.

"That's what I thought…" I said snidely.

He gasped. "You THINK?" He's making this difficult for me…

"I know it may be a foreign concept for you but yes people DO in fact think…" I retorted. I need to think of another way to end this conversation. Wait! He just needs to run out of air! Ha! I have to keep him talking…

"Oh do they now?" He said starting to look uncomfortable. Then I had an idea, he storms out right when the bell rings right? Well I'm going to beat him to it. I took out my schedule to check what time this class ends, just a couple more minutes.

"They do! Sorry to leave you out but it kind of comes naturally. Not something you can teach to a complete moron like yourself…" I said watching the time. He just sat there silently. He must be out of air! "Hey Eddie boy… Your shoe is untied" I said as I stormed out just as the bell rang and he was still looking at his feet in shock as I left.

That was fun! I hope he stays so I can do that again tomorrow! Then again I hope he doesn't so I'll be able to actually pay attention in class… I have no idea what I just learned. Didn't learn in more like it.

I ran into Taryn on my way to Gym and she asked me "How did it go?"

"Better then in the book, that's for sure…" I said happily.

"What did you do?" She asked me skeptically.

"Nothing…" I said warily.

"You'll tell me later…" She promised.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you!" I said running towards the Gym. I loved Gym, it's my favorite class next to Band and Music, but seeing as how there doesn't seem to be a Band class here that makes Music and Gym the favorite two. Coach Clapp found me a uniform and after me begging him to let me play I went to change. See unlike Bella I wasn't a total klutz, yeah I admit I fall sometimes but not over my own two feet. You can't skateboard if every two feet you fall…

After one volleyball game (which my team won by the way) the final bell rang. I waited for Tryn in front of building 4 so we could go hand in our slips.

"Did you get the notes?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" She asked.

"No, Eddie boy was distracting me." I said.

"Wait… You TALKED to him!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, why? I asked confused.

"You're changing the story!" She said.

"I didn't like the story in the first place, if I'm going to live in it I might as well have some fun!" I said.

"But what if he doesn't fall in love with you?" She said.

"Good! I don't like him!" I said as we walked into the building. Guess who was trying to change his classes? None other then Edward I'll-just-have-to-endure-it Cullen.

"Hey Eddie boy, whatchya doin'?" I asked him. He tensed, like visibly froze, and turned around as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Hello Ms. Cope. We just came to give you our slips back." I said merrily. I grabbed Taryn's slip and walked right next to Edward Still-frozen-like-a-statue Cullen. Let him get a nice long whiff I thought while walking right next to him. "You know it's not very nice to stare Eddie boy, well I'll let you get back to changing Biology classes then!" I said as cheerfully as possible. Then grabbed an also frozen Taryn and left.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well sue me!" I said while dragging her to her car, which was now crowded by mainly guys but a couple girls also. "Hey do you have my I-pod in here?" I asked her while opening the passenger side door.

"Yeah in the glove box." She said maneuvering herself around all the people.

"'Kay thanks." I grabbed my I-pod and started towards the other end of the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home?" I said confused.

"Aren't you riding with me?" She asked also confused.

"I wasn't planning on it…" I said truthfully.

"Oh, okay, see you at home." She said getting in the car.

"See ya there." I called back. I was stopped though by Tony asking me to do a trick or two. I gladly obliged gaining a larger crowd who started calling out tricks for me to do. I did this for about 10 minutes before I went home.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I got inside.

"Hey hon, how was your day?" My mom asked.

"Oh you know…" I said trying to avoid her question.

"No… I don't…." She said.

"Well it turns out I may just be Bella from Twilight and my Biology partner may or may not be a vampire who drinks animal blood. But hey! Nothing out of the ordinary right?" I said sarcastically.

"No, totally normal…" She said.

"I'm going to go do homework…" I said.

"Have fun!" She said.

"Always!" I said as I headed upstairs. I was stopped suddenly by a much panicked looking Taryn.

"Well?" She said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"What happened in Biology?" She asked while dragging me into her bedroom. Her bedroom had a music theme too.

"Oh that…" I said nonchalantly.

"Yes, that!" She said. She waited patiently for me to finish my story before going "O-M-G!"

"Jeez! I do have ears you know! You don't need to shout in them every two seconds!" I yelled back at her.

"Why are you changing the story so much?" She asked me.

"That's not the question! The question is am I changing the story enough?" I asked her skeptically.

She glared at me. "I texted Emily and Mary…" She told me.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed at her. Now not only will my phone explode with text messages and missed calls but they might even fly over here or something! "Taryn you know how they get! They're probably going to end up coming here and end up throwing me out a window or something!" I snapped.

"They wouldn't do that. It would change the plot line. You're not supposed to die. You get turned into a Vampire in Breaking Dawn…" She said simply.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" I yelled.

"Shhhh! Will you keep you voice down! We don't want mom or dad finding out about this!" She said in a hushed yell.

"Why?" I asked.

"They'll throw us both into a white padded room with straight jackets! Not only will that happen but then the Volturi come after them once they know about Vampires…" She said still whispering.

"I doubt it… I mean since dad got that job he hasn't been around lately and mom is going to be outside a lot more then usual because she has to start her garden over (she's a professional)." I told her not bothering to keep my voice down.

"Whatever…" She said. Gotta love that attitude…

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go save my phone from a horrible explosion…" I said while attempting to dramatically exit, but failing completely when I didn't see one of my skateboards lying in the middle of the hallway I slipped, fell backwards, and rolled down the stairs painfully. I wasn't able to grab the railing before I reached the bottom, then all went black…


	4. EPOVWho is this stupid girl!

_**EPOV**_

I can't believe that _girl_ had the nerve to talk to me in that manner! I thought it was hilarious of course but humans never had enough courage to talk to us let alone yell at us! It was incredible and yet SOOO frustrating at the same time! I can't read her mind… How did she know I was changing my schedule? I hadn't even got the sentence before she came in the office; now I was staring after her in shock when I was interrupted by Ms. Cope's thoughts _where was he going with this conversation? What was Tristin talking about? Does he want to change his schedule?_

"You were saying?" Ms. Cope asked confused.

"I would like to change my schedule, please. I would like a different Biology class." I told her, NEED a different Biology class is more like it, if I don't get it I'll most certainly end up killing an entire class full of kids. Who knew ONE girl could smell so… Mouthwatering… STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!

"I'm sorry Edward," she said while her thoughts were being obscenely perverted, "All the other classes are full-" I stormed out. Somehow that girl knew I was going to change my class and I want to know how, so I went outside to confront her, but I couldn't find her. How is that possible? I thought. She was here just two seconds ago, I can still somewhat smell her. I made my way over to my car and awaiting family thinking about what I was going to do.

Why hadn't her scent been as potent in Music? Well that answer was simple, we sat right next to the windows and Mr. Davies ALWAYS has them open. Even in the winter when it's freezing, he says it keeps everyone awake. I know what I have to do. No doubt Alice has already seen my decision.

_It's ok Edward. I already told them you're leaving. I saw…_ She stopped there but she couldn't stop herself in time from seeing the vision over again. The vision of Tristin Byler. Dead.

_At least it's not US who have to leave. I don't want to start over again. I think he's making the right choice… _Rosalie thought's, always about her. Did she not care that I could have easily killed a room full of students? Of course not… She's Rosalie…

_I remember my singer's…_ Emmet thought and I instantly tuned him out, I knew he would start to remember their flavor…

_I feel bad for him. If I thought MY throat hurt in 6__th__ period, I wonder how Edward must have felt…_ Jasper thought wincing as he did so. I got into my car and drove off as fast as I could before Tristin could ruin everything Carlisle has built here.

"I'll leave you guys with the car once we get to the hospital…" I said as we got closer and closer to the hospital. "I'm going to switch cars with Carlisle so I won't have to stop." I told them.

"Where are you going?" Emmet asked.

"Alaska…" I said without thinking about it, though as soon as I'd said it I knew it was the right place for me to be right now. I pulled in front of the hospital and got out of the car without even saying goodbye to my family. I heard the tires screech as they spun away. As soon as I was in the hospital I was hit with the painfully familiar scent. Tristin's in the hospital? Or maybe it's her twin Taryn… No, they smell different, I smelled Taryn when we were in the office.

I walked straight into Carlisle's office without bothering to knock. "Carlisle…" I said announcing my presence.

"Yes, Edward, what is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Is there a patient here by the name of Tristin Byler? Or possibly, though I highly doubt it, Taryn Byler?" I asked still panicked, why was I worried about the girl who almost destroyed what my family had here?

"Not that I know of…" He said.

"Can you check?" I asked.

"Sure, why? What happened?" He asked me while heading for the door.

I told him about Tristin, the obscenely delicious smelling girl who seems to have a death wish, maybe that's why she's here, I thought, my mind was still going through different possibilities.

"Why do you think she's here?" He asked me while searching through Emergency Room charts.

"I can smell her. Can't you?" I asked.

"If I can my mind's not registering it as any less than normal smelling blood…" He said while smelling the air. How odd we must look… "Ah. Here we go," He said pulling out a chart, "Tristin Byler, age 17, fell down a flight of stairs, has one broken arm, a concussion, and is still unconscious. They had to put in some stitches, but other than that she seems to be in perfectly healthy conditions. She may end up staying home from school tomorrow, but probably just for the sake of getting out of school…" He said handing me the chart so I could take a look, I agreed with his conclusion.

"May I ask why her health is so important to you?" He asked though his mind seemed to already being making its own conclusions.

"I'm just concerned for her well being, that's all." I said. Why IS her health so important to me? This is the same girl whom, less than 2 hours ago, I was thinking of ways to kill…

"Sure son, Sure…" He said while thinking _It's all right you know? To love a human, I mean, as long as no one gets hurt. No one will scold you for it…_ I raised an eyebrow at him, _Yes well, Rosalie will adjust…_ Yeah right… I thought.

"I'm not falling for a human…" I told him.

"Edward, I've been around for much longer than you have, I've been, and always will be in love… I know what I'm talking about. Now would you like to go see her?" He asked, I thought about it and nodded. He smiled and led me to Tristin's room.

"I'll leave you here alone…" He said and I looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't worry, I trust you." He said and his thoughts echoed after his voice, he was telling the truth. I walked in and saw her lying in a hospital bed; it nearly broke my cold, dead, frozen heart.

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is a little later than I would have liked it, but the other night I had to help my mom with something and by the time I was done helping her I had to quickly finish my homework and go to bed if I wanted any chance of waking up on time the next day, then yesterday I fell asleep WHILE writing, so when I woke up I had to rush to get my homework done then fall asleep… I know, I know excuses, excuses! But anyways! MAJOR THANKS to LadyIce5 for giving me the idea of doing an EPOV, I'm starting to get my stories mixed up now so when she emailed me saying Edward should stay and what not, I was like "I thought I put up a chapter saying he WAS staying…" Then I realized I was thinking about my other story Dr Cullen… HeHe, Blonde moment! Anyways! Thanks for reading! Now I've got to go do homework! UGH!)


	5. Punishments, hospitals, and street races

3rd person POV

"When I tell you to do something I expect it to be done and stay done, do you understand me?" Tristin's father said, well, yelled is more like it.

"Yes," Tristin said, hanging her head.

"I don't think you do or that skateboard would have stayed in the garage, where it belongs!"

"She didn't -" Taryn tried cutting in to tell him that she was the one who left the skateboard upstairs.

"Taryn, you have nothing to do with this. Go upstairs and do your homework," he snapped, cutting her off. Taryn didn't dare try again; she sent Tristin an apologetic look, who nodded, letting her know it was OK.

Edward was sitting outside in a tree, having a hard time trying to stay where he was while Tristin took the blame for something she didn't do. He didn't know why he had come or what he was planning to do once he'd gotten here, but couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Tristin, you're grounded for a month. No friends, no phone, no computer, no going out unless it's to school, no watching TV, and no skateboard."

She never went out with friends, hated talking or texting on the phone, only used the computer for school, hardly ever went out, and didn't watch a lot of television. "A month? That's not fair! It was just this once, I won't do it again, I promise! How about two weeks?"

"No, your bad ass enough to not listen to the rules, you can be bad ass enough to suffer the consequences. So, yeah, you're right. You won't do it again." With that he left.

Edward was frozen in the tree, utterly shocked that her father was so harsh on her. He wasn't sure what to do now, so he sat and watched as Tristin sat there, fidgeting with the cast on her arm. She'd broken an arm and gotten a concussion when she'd fallen down the stairs, so she had to stay awake for 24 hours so she wouldn't go into a coma or anything. She had no idea how she was going to manage this, she treasured sleep.

She got out her Ipod and turned it up so it was only just tolerable to her ears, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom; keeping her eyes on the ground and taking care not to fall again, layed down on her bed, and closed her eyes; thinking about when she woke up at the hospital.

At the hospital; 2 hours earlier

Tristin's POV

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital room. Typical, I'm here not even two days and already I end up in the hospital. The next thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone. Edward Cullen was leaning against the blindingly bright walls and seemed to be staring out the window on the other side of the room.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled, "yes, it's quite nice."

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

He thought about it for a moment. "I don't actually know."

I thought about this for a moment. Shouldn't he be on his way to Alaska? Did I even want him to be here? No, I don't. I thought stubbornly. I'm not going to be like Bella and fall so hard, so fast. Maybe eventually I'll allow myself to fall for him. But only a little bit and not any time soon. "Then leave," I said once I'd come to that conclusion.

"Do you not want me here?"

"Not if you don't know why you're here."

"And if I tell you, you'll want me to stay?"

"I don't know, you'll have to tell me and find out."

"But, I told you, I don't know why I'm here..."

"And I told you, then you have to leave."

"Why don't you want me here?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back quickly.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, looked away, and closed it again. I waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts, it's not like I have anywhere to be; judging by the look of my right arm, it's broken, I'll be here a while waiting for my cast. After a minute or two Edward seemed to have his answer, "I don't know..."

"That's the ingenious conclusion I've been waiting for?" He smiled sheepishly and apologetically. "Get out," I moaned, is no one able to give good answers anymore?

"No," he said stubbornly.

I glared at him, "leave, now..."

"No..."

"Don't make me-"

"What are you going to do? Kick me out?"

"Yes." He snorted.

"I'd like to see you try," he said.

"Fine, if you're not going to leave, then the least you could do is tell me my condition."

"Broken arm and a concussion. How did this happen?" he asked.

"Taryn must have left my skateboard upstairs and I didn't see it, so I slipped and fell down the stairs. I thought I grabbed the railing on the way down though, I shouldn't be this badly injured from a flight of stairs..."

"You're very clumsy..."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" There was a knock at the door before Taryn walked in.

"Taryn! Tell me you're here with the news that I can get out of here soon," I said, hopeful.

She smiled apologetically, I'm getting kind of tired of those smiles now, "sorry, it'll be another half hour. They had some sort of accident just outside of town and it's all hands on deck while they figure out what's wrong with everyone."

I groaned, "shoot me now!"

"Should we plan your escape?" she asked, mischievously. "I think I saw an unused gurney in the hall. We could pretend you're dead and just roll you out of here..."

Edward chuckled, "yeah, because they won't notice that." Taryn hadn't noticed him before and made a strange squeaking noise once he spoke.

"You know Taryn, you're going to have to get past your fear of Edmund sooner or later," I said, teasing her lightly.

"My name is Edward."

"I'm not scared of him!"

"Sure it is and sure you aren't..." I said narrowing my eyes, looking between the two of them.

Present time

Tristin's POV

Man, I'm tired... If I don't get up and do something I'm going to fall asleep... As if my iPod had read my mind my favorite song came on. I shot up, out of bed, and grinned widely. I love you, iPod... I thought as I started jumping up and down, dancing, and singing along with the song. It was almost midnight now, had I been thinking for that long? I didn't need to worry about waking anyone up because Taryn's room, my room, our parent's room, and the basement were all soundproof so you couldn't hear what was going on inside.

I started getting hot so I danced over to the window and opened it, letting in the cold night's air. It smelled like rain. I went back to my dancing and singing at the top of my lungs. About a minute later Taryn stood at my door, smirking at me. Closing the door, she unplugged my iPod and hooked it into the sound-dock, and joined my singing and dancing. Looks like Taryn will be staying up with me tonight, this should be fun...

The next morning

Tristin's POV

That was one of the easiest all nighters ever. Me and Taryn did everything we could think of: we sang and danced for while, we stuffed our faces with candy and energy drinks, we played all the video games we had, we played around on our instruments, we played old board games, and we talked to our old friends from Minnesota on Taryn's phone. Technically, I was breaking my dad's no phone rule, but he was being unfair anyways so I don't feel guilty one bit...

We made our way downstairs for breakfast once we were ready for school. "Good morning!" I said to my mom who was reading today's newspaper.

"You're chipper this morning..." She noted, she dropped the newspaper and her eyes widened a little, "what did you do?"

"Nothing!" I assured her," Taryn stayed up with me last night so I wouldn't fall asleep and we had a lot of fun," I told her.

Her face turned happy again, "oh, ok. You scared me for a second there... You're taking your car to school today right?"

"Yep... Dad even got up early today to hide all my skateboards," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You didn't see where he put them did you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not!" I said honestly. I always take my punishments without complaint.

"Mmhmm..."

Finishing my cereal quickly I went to brush my teeth and grab my bag. "Bye, mom!"

"Wait! You're not going to clean that?" she asked, looking pointedly at the sink.

"Mom, I'm going to be late."

"You have ten minutes. Wash your dish," she said sternly.

"But I'll get my cast wet!"

"Taryn, give your sister a hand, make sure her cast doesn't get wet..."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't call me Ma'am... It makes me feel old," she said, not looking up from her newspaper.

We washed our dishes, ran upstairs, brushed our teeth, grabbed our bags, and mad dashed to our cars. "Race again?" I asked. It's been a while since my last street race.

"You can't be serious?" Taryn asked as we grabbed our keys.

"Oh, yes I can be," I said, grinning.

"You'll barely be able to control your car with the cast on," she said, worrying too much.

"Taryn, I've driven in worse condition, you know this..." It was true, one time I'd driven with a concussion, a sprained wrist, and broken leg.

"True... Alright, last one to school has to hit on Mike Newton the whole day." My twin is brilliant... Except for the fact that I'm the better driver...

"Deal! We stop at the red light on the corner and the race starts once it turns green, got it?"

"Alright, lettuce make like a tree and leaf..." Such lame jokes...

We made our way to the stop light, stopped even though it was green, and waited for it to turn red. Once it did I nodded at Taryn, who nodded back, and revved my engine. I followed my gut and inched my foot towards the pedal, knowing the light would change soon. Focusing my whole mind and body on the light, I waited. Green. I pushed my foot down halfway and shot forward. Taryn's car was squealing, she must have floored it.

Laughing, I slowed down just a little. Offering her a fair shot at winning, even though I could've won with no problem. With one arm on the twelve o' clock point on the steering wheel, I watched in amazment as Taryn's car shot forward and passed me. It was a one way street, so we didn't have to worry about on-coming traffic. Shoving my foot down farther, I went forward too, catching up with her. She wasn't having that, when the hood of my car was aligned with hers she shot forward again. She only just made it into the parking lot before me.

I lost...

I lost...

Oh, God... That means I have to flirt with Mike Newton all day... Of all people!

I sat in shock in my parking space as Taryn skipped around her car to mine. "Good luck with Jessica," she said in an over joyous voice, sarcasm was weaved into that comment, I just know it...

"Ugh... She hates me enough already... All because I didn't want to gossip about 'The Cullens!'" I said, mimicking Jessica's voice to a T. Taryn just laughed and we made our way to English. I stopped Taryn dead in her tracks. "Taryn... Do Mike and Jessica have first hour English with us?" I asked panicked.

She smiled happily, "yep! Let's go, we don't want to miss any fun, do we?"

"That would be a shame..." I said dryly.

We were one of the first people in the classroom. Mike was also... Life hates me... Taryn pushed me towards his desk and smirked at me.

"Hey Tristin and Taryn," Mike said happily.

I dragged a desk over by his desk and put my feet on it while my upper half was on top of Mike's desk.. "Hey Mike, how you doin'?" I asked the way that Joey from 'Friends' did when he tried to flirt. Taryn tried to disguise her laughter as coughing, Mike was too astonished to notice.

"F-fine... How are you doing?" he asked, recovering from his stutter.

I flashed him my sexiest smile, "oh... You know..." I said, scooting closer to him. "I get really bored at home... And lonely too sometimes..." I looked up through my eyelashes, batting them suggestively.

He swallowed loudly, "really?"

"Mmhmm..." I toyed with part of his sleeve.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us, forcing me to stop my ridiculous flirting. I'm so happy I could kiss them for saving me. Then I saw who it was. Jessica.

"Oh, hello Jessica," I say, innocently.

"Hi." She was giving me some sort of death glare. Compaired to my death glare though, she looked like a puppy dog.

"What's up?"

"You're in my seat," she said, clearly annoyed that I was flirting with Mike.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I turned back to Mike, "I'll talk to you later, then?" I asked sweetly, getting off the desk and heading to my desk slowly.

"Uh, ummm," wow... He seriously needs some work with flirting. "Y- yeah!" He said, nervously.

"Great." Cue sexy smile. I could almost see his heart beating in his chest.

"Nice job," Taryn whispered once I was in my seat.

"Why, thank you," I said taking a small bow in my seat. Class started and was over with before I knew it. We somehow made it to our music class on time, even though I made us lag as far behind as possible because I didn't want to talk to Mike again for a while. We took our seats, me next to Edward and Taryn next to me, and for the first time I noticed Rosalie was in this class as well.

As I took my seat I noticed Edward humming a song. Curious, I listened harder trying to make out what song it was he was humming.

Is that-?

It can't be...

But it is!

That's my favorite song! The one me and Taryn were dancing to for most of the night. I turned to look at her with wide eyes. She'd noticed too and was looking at me with the same expression.

Was he watching me through my window last night? That creeper!

(A/N: I stayed up all night writing this... You guys better have liked it... I'm freakin' tired... I'll try and write soon... If I ever wake up from my sleep deprived coma... BTW, for those who may or may not be wondering, Tristin's favorite song that she was dancing to and Edward was humming is Everybody talks sung by Neon Trees...)


	6. I hate Bella Swan

TPOV

I gaped at him in shock. Did he seriously creep on me last night? I didn't think I would have to deal with that stalker crap, not yet at least... Then again, I haven't had much time to think about all the stuff I'd have to deal with now that I'm Bella. He smirked at me once he saw my expression, "you shouldn't stare, it's rude." I felt my jaw drop lower as his smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

Oh yeah! Because watching unsuspecting girls through their windows is just so polite! I was about to tell him off for it when Mr. Davies walked in, "good morning, class!" He seemed much more cheerful than yesterday. Which is great for me because I'd forgotten to think of a way to get back on his good side. From the looks of him today it's like yesterday never happened, I wonder if his wife is feeling better. "Today, I'm assigning you a new project. You will get into groups of either 2 or 3, and before you start eying your BFFs, or whatever, I've already assigned you your partners. You'll know who you're with once I hand out the rubric."

If there was ever any chance of me getting paired with Taryn, it was just thrown out the window. "For this project, you and your classmates will be picking a jazz instrument to research and present. The rubric will tell you the ways you can present it to the class and give you a list of jazz instruments to pick from. Once your group has decided on the instrument to research, you will send one, I repeat, one person from each group to come up to the board and write the names of your partners and the instrument you're presenting. You can't change your mind once the instrument's name is on the board and you can't present the same instrument as another group."

Once he finished passing out the two page rubric, he went up to the white board and stuck a sheet of paper on it. "This is the list of groups, get to work..." People rushed up to the list to see who they were paired with. I heard people let out excited shouts as they found out they were paired with their friends and saw a couple of high fives exchanged. I waited in my seat for the crowd around the list to thin before getting up to check who I was with.

I was a couple feet from the list when Edweirdo blocked my path with an evil smile on his face. "Hello, Partner," he said, his voice matching his evil smile.

I felt what little happiness my face held, drop. "What."

"Yep, so what -" I pushed past him and made my way to the board. No!

"Ugh," I groaned, "why must life hate me? I like to think of myself as a good person... I help old ladies cross the street..." when I have to, "I recycle..." occasionally, "I keep my promises..." most of the time, "I don't lie..." Much... "I try to put others before myself..." when it's convenient, "so why, tell me, why?" I was on my knees talking to the air when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me.

"Are you done?" It was him, he had something to do with this, I just know it. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edwardo, if you had anything to do with this, so help me God, you will pay..."

"Yeah, as scary as that sounds... My name is Edward," he crept closer, his eyes also narrowed; I held my ground, "and I don't like this anymore than you do, so why don't we just do the project and get it over with. That way, we can just leave each other alone for the rest of the year, is that clear?" He was in front of me, about a five inches or so taller than me, and freaking scary! I hadn't moved one bit though.

"Crystal," I said, suddenly cheery and bouncing towards my seat. He was still standing there, "well, come on then, Partner!" I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He turned around and came over to where I was sitting, slowly and cautiously, obviously wondering what I was planning. I'm honestly not planning anything, I just like to see him squirm. "Actually, let's sit on the floor," I said suddenly. They didn't have any tables or desks in this class, just a couple rows of chairs.

"Alright," he said, still cautious. Imagine that, a vampire afraid of a human... I chuckled at that thought. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, just a thought I had..."

"Let's just focus on the assignment... Do you want to read the rubric out loud or independently?"

"Independently," I said, grabbing the papers off of my chair. We had to pick an instrument out of piano, saxophone, clarinet, trumpet, trombone, guitar, and the upright bass. Then we had to do research on the instrument, which would mean meeting outside of school, of course. Once we had done our research, we had to choose how we were going to present it; we had the options of writing a paper and reading it out loud, doing a documentary, a PowerPoint presentation, or some sort of musical performance; though it has to be a jazz performance. The second sheet just said how we were going to be graded.

"You done?" I asked, looking up from the paper to find him staring at me, kind of like I was a puzzle he just had to solve. Creepy.

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Yes, I was just waiting for you." Don't forget stalking.

"Alright," I started, looking around to see where the other students were in the project; they were all still reading the rubric. "Looks like we might get first pick if we hurry, so what instrument do you want to research?" I was just asking to be polite, I really wanted to pick saxophone.

"I was thinking we could choose piano and then for the presentation I could play a song on the piano, I know a couple of jazz pieces; maybe I could teach you some of it, and we could make it a sort of duet." I just sat there; honestly, I was disappointed, I was really hoping we would both want to do the saxophone thing and that this project would be a breeze. Apparently, life hates me. "What do you think?" he asked, he looked smug for some reason, and I really wanted to hit him in the face with this brick they tend to call an 'arm cast'.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping we could pick the saxophone..." I trailed off.

"What's so great about the saxophone?" My jaw dropped, he didn't notice, "I mean, it looks intimidating with the 23 buttons and all of the tubes, but when it comes down to it it's not all that impressive. If you look at the piano, however, if it's a full piano it can range from 88 keys all the way to 92 or 97 keys, those are fairly rare though."

"If you know so much about piano, why do you want to spend a week researching it? That sounds pretty pointless to me..."

"Because, I don't know a lot about jazz piano... Why would you want to pick saxophone over the piano?" he asked, as if the saxophone was the driest subject I could ever pick.

"Because, it's soulful, beautiful, pleasant to listen to, and fun to play," I said, raising my voice a little.

His hardened expression turned confused, "you play the saxophone?"

"So not the point!"

"Miss Byler, what's the problem here?" Mr. Davies asked, he had a smile on his face; the jerk, I bet he paired us together because of yesterday.

"My partner is a dunce, blockhead, dolt, has a mental age of 7, and an intelligence quotient of 25, if even that," I said, not missing a beat.

He seemed to think this through, "so an imbecile then?"

"Exactly! Mr. Davies, I am extremely sorry about yesterday; I promise, it will never happen again. I am asking you- no, begging you, please let me change partners." I looked up from where I was sitting with hopeful eyes.

He thought about it for a moment before giving a satisfied "no," and leaving.

"Of course not," I mumbled.

"So, I'm an imbecile, am I?" Edward asked.

"No, not exactly," I said, pretending to be guilty about saying those things.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I went back to being vicious again, "I somehow managed to forget stupid, absurd, dimwitted, moronic, and a nincompoop!"

"A nincompoop?"

"Yes, a nincompoop!"

He looked up for a moment, "piano it is then," Edward said with a grin.

"What? No, I didn't agree to that!"

"It's the only thing left you stubborn crustacean," he said turning back to me. He didn't say it angrily, more like he was just messing around.

I shot up from the floor, "no!" I searched for a missing instrument, any missing instrument; heck I'd even take clarinet; don't get me wrong, it's a good instrument, I just can't stand it.

"Yes," he said, grinning widely. I tried to give him my fiercest glare, but the bell made me jump.

"Come on, Tristin! Let's get to class," Taryn grabbed my good hand and pulled me away. "What are you doing? You can't keep changing the story, Tristin. It could seriously mess things up," she said once we were a decent distance away.

"Honestly, Taryn... I don't think this is the story..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, haven't you noticed the significant differences? Like how Bella didn't have a twin, her mother lived in Phoenix, she didn't take music or French, she didn't drive an expensive car, Edward didn't take music, he wasn't as much of a jackass as this one is, and he left the first day... I mean, maybe all of this is just a coincidence, or Stephenie Meyers based her characters off of real people, or maybe we're even being punk'd." The bell rang; we were late.

"I don't believe that, I think that it would be too much of a coincidence, Stephenie Meyers would have said that she'd based her characters off of these people; they would know about Twilight, and this is way too elaborate for it to just be some sort of joke... We're late now, I'm going to class." She turned and started walking towards the French building.

"We're not done with this conversation, I hope you know that!"

"I figured as much," she called over her shoulder, not turning around.

I had to run to the Trigonometry building; I was late, but I didn't want to be that late. "Glad you could join us, Tristin," Mr. Varner said, looking at the door; he was in the middle of writing something on the board.

I smiled sheepishly, "I got turned around and I'd forgotten my map at home..."

"Take your seat and don't let it happen again or it'll be detention."

"Yes, sir." I took my seat in the back of the room. Class seemed to drag by at a cruel speed, but it was strangely peaceful. This was the one class where I didn't have any friends or enemies in and I didn't have to participate in class discussion, Mr. Varner just made us take notes and do worksheets. French was easy and flew by at an impossible rate; I really didn't want to go to lunch. I wasn't feeling very well, OK that's a lie... I just didn't want to deal or talk with anyone. I'd already had too many people asking about my cast and lunch could only be worse.

"Tristin," I heard someone call; I turned around, it was Tony.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"Oh," to say I was shocked was an understatement, "yeah, sure!"

"Great! I'll walk you to your locker. Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"I broke it... Slipped on my skateboard and fell down a flight of stairs," I explained.

"Ouch... Want me to carry your books for you? They look pretty heavy for just one arm..."

"Actually, that would be great! My arm is about to fall off," he laughed at my lame joke.

"I'll bet," he said, grabbing my books; I noticed he didn't have any himself. "Let's go, I don't want to end up at a table with Jessica."

"Ooo, yeah, no... Let's not do that, or Mike. Ugh, I already have to flirt with him all day and I don't want to anymore than I have to..." We were at my locker and I was putting in my combination.

"Why do you have to flirt with him?" he asked, handing me my books to put in.

"Me and my sister raced to school today and the deal was that the loser had to flirt with him." We were in the cafeteria now, looking for an open table as we got in line to grab our food.

"My sister and I," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "grammar Nazi..."

He chuckled and put his hands up in defense, "hey, I just like when things are grammatically correct."

"You're good at English then?" I asked as we sat at the only open table, which was right next to the Cullens.

"I like to think I am, my grades could use some improving, but I'm definitely better than most..."

"If you're good at it why do your grades need improving?" I glanced quickly at the table next to us; Edward was staring at me again, I looked back at Tony.

"I only need help with some things. Mostly spelling, I was diagnosed with mild dyslexia when I was seven so that makes it pretty difficult."

"Ah, sorry to hear that," I said awkwardly, I'd never been good at showing empathy or sympathy; it makes situations like these ten times more awkward.

"Yeah, I got it from my dad's gene pool. Thankfully, I've got my mom's genes when it comes to math. It's a breeze for me." I choked on my lemonade, getting the ultimate epiphany. He chuckled, "you alright there?"

"We should tutor each other!"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, I could use some help with math and you're great at math; you need help with spelling and I'm great with spelling," I explained.

His eyes went wide, "that's perfect! If only I had someone to help with my French now..."

This time my eyes went wide, "you're in French?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, Taryn is too! We could do a sort of study group thing," I said excitedly.

He grinned widely, "we're going to be great friends, I can already tell..."

I joined his grinning, "best friends." He nodded in agreement. We continued talking like this throughout all of lunch; I could see Edward glaring at the back of Tony's head out of the corner of my eye. I thought my glare was scary, but you should have seen the glare he gave Tony when he was signing my cast. We both got up to dump our trays but had to go opposite directions for our next class.

Taryn bounced up to me on my way to my locker, "so I saw you gettin' pretty cozy with Tony back there..." We both jumped when we heard a locker slam, we turned toward the noise to see Edward glaring angrily at his locker, the source of the noise. "You think he heard us?" she asked quieter this time.

"Taryn," I stared blankly at her for a second, "he's fifty feet away."

"I know, but-"

"No buts! Get to Trig! Oh, and by the way, we're starting a small sort of study group with Tony, OK? He'll help us with math, we'll help him with spelling, and all three of us will help each other with French," I told her quickly.

"Tony's in French?"

"Yep."

"Alright, cool. See ya later!" she said, running to get to class on time.

I didn't bother running, I was going to be late and I knew it. Once I got there I was only a couple minutes late, not a huge deal I guess. Once I opened the door Mr. Banner stopped talking and everyone was staring at me, even Edward, though, that's not such a rare occurrence nowadays. "Tristin, care to tell me why you're late? No, wait! Don't tell me, you got turned around and left your map at home."

"You've been talking to Mr. Varner," I said with a smile.

He smiled back, "yes, I have, and that excuse isn't going to fly with me."

"Well, it's a good thing that's not the reason I'm late then, isn't it?"

"And what's the reason then?"

"I was making study plans with my study group to, you know, study..." The class chuckled as well as Mr. Banner.

"Take your seat, Miss Byler." I saw Edward stiffen a bit as I took my seat next to him.

"Problem?" I asked quietly, taking out my notebook.

"Sshhh..." I gaped at him, the dude just shushed me!

I pushed my notebook towards him, what's your problem? -T

I don't have a problem. -E

Liar -T

Or, I just don't have a problem -E

If you didn't have a problem, you wouldn't have slammed your locker in the hall. -T

I tripped and when i reached for something to grab onto, my hand collided with my locker, apparently I had left it open. -E

You shouldn't leave your locker open, someone might take something from it. -T

Good advice. -E

"Tristin?" the voice startled me, I looked up to find Mr. Banner looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" Crap...

"What are the main types of animal tissue?" he repeated.

Animal tissue, is that what we've been learning? Animal tissue and human tissue can't be that much different, can they? "The nervous tissue, the muscle tissue, and the connective tissue?" I'd taken a summer course for kids who wanted to grow up to become doctors at my father's last hospital, it was fun; I actually paid attention.

"You forgot the epithelial tissue, but good job." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

How did you know the answers, you weren't paying attention? -E

Wouldn't you like to know? -T

I would actually... -E

Too bad. -T He didn't write back. Class went by quickly and painlessly, well, for me at least, apparently Edward had a feeling equivalent to having a hot iron shoved down his throat. Not long after the bell had rung Mike bounded up to my table; Edward was remarkably still there, not sure why though, shouldn't he have bolted from the room?

"Hey, Tristin."

Remain flirty, I reminded myself. "Well, hey there yourself," I said with a wink.

"You have gym next right? Can I walk you there? I have that next too."

"What a coinkidink! Mike," I said, latching myself on his arm, "I would be honored if you'd walk me to class." I think I saw Edward do a double take out of the corner of my eye.

Mike's whole entire being seemed to brighten like a light bulb. "Really? I-I mean, great," he pretended to be smooth; inside I felt like I needed to douse myself in disinfectant or something. I could have sworn I had heard a growl over where Edward was "looking through his stuff", awww, is someone jealous?

Gym was pretty normal, except today we were "playing" baseball, which basically meant a free day with baseballs, bats, and mitts. I was pretending that I had no idea how to hold, swing, or actually do anything at all with the bat so that Mike would put his arms around me to show me how to do it, he's sooo dreamy... NOT! What kind of person do you think I am? I did fake ignorance, but not because I wanted to feel Mike's flabby arms around me, because I knew Edward would be watching the whole lesson. Evil, I know.

Mike and I waited for Taryn outside of her classroom, Coach Clapp always let us out early since he wanted to go home. Not that I'm complaining... "Taryn!" I greeted her as she exited the Biology building.

"Tristin!" she greeted back, "and Mike," she said with not as much enthusiasm.

"Mike has been very helpful to me today, haven't you Mike?" I wanted to prove to her that I fulfilled the bet.

"Well..."

"Yeah," I interrupted, "in Gym we were playing baseball, and you know how I can never seem to figure out how to hold the bat, so Mike here did the sweetest thing, he put his arms around me and showed me the correct way to hold the bat." Mike doesn't know how to hold a bat, just thought I'd put that out there; I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but Mike didn't say anything weird, so I must have been fine.

"Wow! Mike, you're..." She couldn't come up with a good word.

"A very good friend!" I cut in.

"Yes, a very good friend..."

"It was nothing," he said, blushing, "I should be going though, my mom'll be worried if I'm late for work..." Wimp.

"Alright! See you tomorrow, Mike."

"Bye, Bella!" Mike called. I froze, giving her a panicked look I grabbed Taryn by the arm and dragged her over to our cars, the parking lot was almost empty but there were still a couple of cars here, silver Volvo included. There were only a couple people around our cars this time. "Hi, leave..." Sure, it was rude, but I wasn't in the best mood at the time.

"Don't freak out!"

"How am I supposed to not freak out?!" I yelled at almost the top of my lungs; I saw the remaining people in the parking lot turn their heads toward us. "What are you looking at?!" I screeched at them, they quickly went back to doing what they were doing before I yelled. Except for Edward; I glared at him until he, too, was facing away from me, even though I knew he was still listening. Where was the rest of his family?

"Save it for home, where no one can hear you but me."

I took a deep, calming breath. "Fine... Let's go." A silver Volvo screeched past us, just missing the backs of our cars. I had to take another deep breath just so I wouldn't curse him out. The ride home was short, we took a 10 minute drive and made it a measly 3.5. Once we parked our cars we went straight up to her room. Apparently my room isn't safe for any kind of conversation anymore, Taryn's room for some strange reason doesn't have any windows and, like everyone else's, is sound proof.

"Now, you may freak out," she said once she closed the door.

"I'm not going to freak out," I said coolly.

"You're not?"

"Nope, because I have you..."

"What does that mean?" she asked, scared.

"It means, you're either going to switch places with me, or somehow find a way to get me out of Twilight-land!"

"As much as I would love to switch places with you, I don't think it would work and I don't see any way out of Twilight-land..." She took out her phone and started messing around with it.

"It might work! We just have to plan very carefully. Why don't you think it would work?"

"Because, they're vampires... We might be able to fool everyone else, but they could probably see the differences," she said, still fiddling with her phone. "Mary and Emily agree with me, they say that even if they didn't see the differences our voices would give us away and if that goes unnoticed somehow, it would come back to bite both of us in the butt..."

"Lovely... But, Taryn, I don't want to be Bella!" I shouted.

"Keep it down!"

"This is a sound proof, windowless room, Taryn! I don't think anyone can hear us!" I started pacing.

"Just play it out and we'll see how it goes, OK? Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy yourself."

"I won't, trust me..."

"So, tell me that theory about this not being the real Edward Cullen," she said suddenly.

"Well, this Edward is still here, and shouldn't he be in Alaska or something?"

"Yeah, but when you were in the hospital the first day, that was when he was trading cars with Carlisle," she explained.

"Ok, but what about Music class? He's not supposed to be in it, I'm not even sure if Forks is supposed to have a Music class..."

"I'm not sure how to explain that one," she admitted.

"Then, there's the fact that this Edward is an immature jerk! I don't remember that being in Twilight! I thought he wa supposed to be some sort of gentlemen," I concluded.

"Well, didn't he apologize for the first Music class? That's gentlemanly... And, plus you're not exactly very mature, and that can be pretty contagious." That's true, all of my friends were better behaved before I met them...

"This just sucks!" Taryn bursted out laughing; I gave her a have-you-gone-crazy look.

"Vampires... Suck... Get it?"

"Maybe you're right about that whole contagious thing..."

(A/N: Sorry I ended it like that... The next chapter I'll try to make better...)


	7. Bad Morning

The next morning I woke up in a mood that would put Medusa to shame. I slowly sauntered downstairs, making sure to create a loud thump on every step.

"Morning, Sweetie!" my mom greeted.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked grumpily, while sitting down in front of my breakfast.

"Why are you so grouchy?" she retorted.

"Yesterday wasn't exactly the best day," I told her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

"Morning!" Taryn practically yelled, coming down the stairs.

"Go to hell..."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Do you know why she's in a bad mood?" my mother asked.

"Nope," she answered happily. Seriously, why was she so happy?

"I'm going to school early, see you there, Taryn." I called out as I went to grab my bag.

"What are you going to do when you're there?" she asked.

"I don't know, kill time, Mike Newton, egg the principles office, the possibilities are endless," I said, walking out the door to the garage. I just needed to get away from all of the weird happiness that seems to have infected everyone today. My beautiful car (pics to the right) roared to life and quieted in to a soft purr as I pulled out of the drive. I raced my shadow to the school this time, nearly colliding with a silver Volvo that was also pulling into the parkway. I glared at him until he backed out enough to let me in first. I parked in the very back, effectively flicking Edward off as I passed him.

"What's pissed you off?" he asked, getting out of his car that he'd parked next to mine.

"Nothing," I said curtly.

"I'll believe that when you prove it."

"And how can I do that?" I leaned against the side of my car.

"I don't know, what are you like when you're not pissed off?" he asked, coming to stand beside me.

"Sarcastic, funny, happy, enjoyable, exciting. I don't usually go to school early in the mornings when I'm normal. Speaking of which, why are you here so early?"

"Er- I just had a feeling about coming early today, thought it was a good idea."

"And was it?"

"So far, yeah."

"Hey, what's my name?" I asked him suddenly.

He gave me a strange look, "Tristin, why?"

"Just curious, that's all." That changed my outlook of the day a bit.

"Are you sure your concussion is gone? What's the capitol of Washington?" he asked with a smirk.

I feigned confusion, "I thought Washington was the capitol?"

His smirk faltered, "tell me you're joking."

I smiled widely, an actual smile , it felt nice. "I'm joking, it's Seattle, duh."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "that wasn't nice."

"Who ever said I was a nice person?"

He opened his mouth to say something when a red BMW pulled in, two spaces away from us. "I'll talk to you later," he said walking towards his family. Looking around I noticed that the parking lot was nearly half full and I only had 5 minutes to get to English. I started to run to my locker and found Taryn standing next to it.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi."

"So, I saw you talking to Edward in the parking lot."

"And?"

"Nothing, I guess," she said with a certain smugness that practically screamed 'I-TOLD-YOU-SO!'. I grabbed my books and we headed to English, just barely making it through the door before Mr. Mason. I took a seat next to the window as Taryn took one next to her friends. Time passed quickly. Or, did it pass slowly? I don't know, I was looking out the window the whole time. The next thing I knew I was being shaken out of my daydream of nothingness by Taryn telling me it was time for music.

"Who were you paired with for that project, again?" I asked her.

"Rosalie," she said cheerfully.

"Yay?" I said as I grabbed my notebook out of my locker.

"She's actually really nice when you plan on staying human."

"And, how does she know you're planning on staying human? What did you do, start out the conversation with 'Hi, my name is Taryn and I'm planning on being human and dying later on in life with little grand kids running around the world!'?"

"Very funny, but no. I was just nice with her and since I'm not trying to shack up with her brother, she's been pretty nice to me," she said as we walked to her locker.

"I bet that changes today," I told her.

"Why would that change?"

"Because, she saw me talking to Edward this morning, too, and since you're practically me, she's going to be a bitch to you also."

Her face fell a bit. "Oh, yeah. That makes sense."

"Sorry, Kid."

"Eh, whatever." She perked up again, "so, what did you and Edward talk about this morning?" We started walking to class.

"Nothing of interest," I said as we neared the building.

"You're telling me when we get home."

"Whatever." We walked through the door with about a minute to spare. I walked towards Edward and Taryn walked to Rosalie.

"Hello again," he greeted as I neared him.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"You're in a better mood," he noted.

"Yeah, I was just having a rough early morning, I guess."

"Get to work, people!" Mr. Davies called out as he entered the room.

"So, piano huh?" I asked.

"Jazz piano," he corrected with a crooked grin. Cue swoon here.

"Alright, where are we going to start?"

"I think we should start with choosing how we're going to present our project, since I basically got my way with picking the instrument, I'll let you pick what we're doing."

"Well," I started, looking at the rubric, "I suck at writing papers, so that's out. I hate documentaries, so that's also a no-go. PowerPoints are boring, plus probably everyone's going to be doing them. So, that leaves the musical performance," I concluded.

His eyes lit up, he also had been hoping to do this. "Brilliant! I know the perfect jazz piece we could play, it's called 'Satin Doll'; I figure we can meet up at one of our places and choreograph how we're going to do everything."

"Awesome," I slid on mischievous grin, "so...your place or mine?" I added a wink at the end.


End file.
